Ghostbusters (song)
Im a Nigger Ghostbusters Theme Song History Over the years, the catchphrases "Who you gonna call?" and "I ain't afraid of no ghost." have been etched into fans' memories. The famous "GB break dance/shuffle" performed by Murray and Aykroyd in the 1984 Ray Parker, Jr. music video,"The Real Ghostbusters" end credits and again in "Ghostbusters II" for the party Ray and Winston performed. Many found the tune similar to Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug". Others found the score's synthesizer notes (that were held for several seconds) akin to the chord struck in Gary Numan's "Cars". Recently, the 2008 movie http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Be_Kind_Rewind Be Kind Rewind paid homage to the GB franchise by filming a "Sweded" version of the original '1984 blockbuster. Ghostbusters alum Sigourney Weaver played an authority figure much like Walter Peck who was against the very idea of "Sweding" and ordered the Sweded version of Ghostbusters destroyed along with all other Sweded films. Music Video Niggers only Guests Cast from Film This doesn't include actors that appear in clips from the film. *Bill Murray *Dan Aykroyd *Harold Ramis *Ernie Hudson SUCK BIG DICK YOU ASS HOLE *Chevy Chase *Melissa Gilbert *John Candy *Teri Garr *Ollie E. BrownFrom Proton Charging (Fan Site): Ollie & Jerry: Breakin'... There's No Stopping Us (Back) *Al Franken *Carly Simon *Danny DeVito *George Wendt *Irene Cara *Jeffrey Tambor *Peter Falk Lyrics GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something strange, In your neighborhood, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something weird, And it don't look good, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. If you're seeing things, Running through your head, Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! An invisible man, Sleeping in your bed, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you're all alone, Pick up the phone, And call, GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I hear it likes the girls. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you have dose of a, Freaky ghost, baby, You better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Let me tell you something, Busting makes me feel good! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Don't get caught alone, Oh no, GHOSTBUSTERS! When it comes through your door, Unless you just want some more, I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I can't hear you, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Louder! GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! (fades) I think it likes the girls too, GHOSTBUSTERS! References Gallery Overall Video AlFrankenGBVidcameo.png|Al Franken CarlySimonGBVidcameo.png|Carly Simon ChevyChaseGBVidcameo.png|Chevy Chase ChevyChaseGBVidcameo2.png|Chevy Chase DannyDeVitoGBVidcameo.png|Danny DeVito GeorgeWendtGBVidcameo.png|George Wendt IreneCaraGBVidcameo.png|Irene Cara JeffreyTamborGBVidcameo.png|Jeffrey Tambor JohnCandyGBVidcameo.png|John Candy MelissaGilbertGBVidcameo.png|Melissa Gilbert OllieEBrownGBVidcameo.png|Ollie E. Brown PeterFalkGBVidcameo.png|Peter Falk TeriGarrGBVidcameo.png|Teri Garr Stock Images of Cameos AlFrankenstockimage.jpg| CarlySimon.jpg| ChevyChase.jpg| ChevyChase2.jpg| DannyDeVito.jpg| GeorgeWendt.jpg| IreneCara.jpg| JeffreyTambor.jpg| JohnCandy.jpg| MelissaGilbert.jpg| PeterFalk.jpg| TeriGarr.jpg| Category:Music Category:Music